Earth-24/Media
Films TV * The Grey Ghost started as a 1930's radio show that banked on the public's interest in the first Mystery Men who had become active at the time. Since then it has appeared as a comic series, as well as a cartoon show, and a live action drama in the late 80's starring Simon Trent. * Hello, Megan! a 1980's sitcom starring actress Rita Farr in her first role. Lasted four seasons to mediocre ratings but allowed Rita Farr to break into movies. * Space Trek: 2062 a low-budget TV series on the Science Fiction Network featuring Garfield Logan as the alien Tork. The show was cancelled after one season due to poor ratings and legal issues, but it has a strong cult following and the DVDs have sold well. There have been rumours of a movie but nothing has come of it, yet. * The G. Gordon Godfrey Show A current events show on the Galaxy Broadcasting Network that focuses on politics and superheroes, it's host G. Gordon Godfrey is particularly anti-superhero, making him a minority voice albeit a persuasive one with a small but rabid following. * The Blood Pack It was only a matter of time before it happened, a reality TV show based on superheroes. The only real shock was that Booster Gold didn't think of it first. The show ran for one season in 2011 following the adventures of a group of soldier level super powered beings calling themselves the Blood Pack. The show however met with cancellation in 2012 after it was revealed the producers were involved with some sort of extra-terrestrial threat. However not to let a good idea die, there are rumours that Goldstar Incorporated, the company run by Booster Gold is involved in talks to buy the rights and start up the show again, or maybe make a movie. Bands and Musicians * Mucous Membrane was a punk band from the United Knigdom that gained some notoriety in the 70s. It broke up, however, and since most of the members of it have died or gone missing. Sports Baseball * Gotham Knights * Keystone Patriots * Central City Diamonds * Metropolis Meteors * Bludhaven Bloodhounds * Star City Stars * Coast City Angels Football * Central City Cougars * Metropolis Metros * Bludhaven Brawlers * Gotham Rogues * Star City Comets * Coast City Sharks Basketball * Keystone Kings * Central City Miners * Metropolis Spartans * Gotham Goliaths * Star City Thunder * Coast City Clippers Hockey * Keystone Combines * Metropolis Mammoths * Gotham Blades * Star City Rockets Celebrities * Lex Luthor - It's a toss up if he or Jacob Marlowe is the world's smartest man, but he has definitely proven to be the better businessman building a world spanning business empire in just under a decade. It was not a gentle climb, and Lex Luthor is no stranger to the court room or to having stories printed about his somewhat suspect business practices but as many stories that are run against Luthor (especially by the Daily Planet) there are stories about his business and technical successes and his extensive charitable works. * Bruce Wayne - Bruce Wayne is the poster boy for the idle rich. He inherited his wealth at a young age following his parents murder and then dropped off the grid for a time only to return to Gotham with a passion for spending his family's money on fancy cars, fancing parties and adding women to his list of 'Wayne Girls' and let's not get into him adopting a child circus acrobat, or how a sixteen year old bastard of his showed up in early 2014. * Lois Lane - One of the world's leading reporters and the daughter of US Vice President Samuel Lane. As a result of her father's political elevation in 2012 Lois has been out of the investigative reporter game as it's hard to get people to open up with the Secret Service looming over them, but she has become an editorial writer for the Daily Planet and has been brought on as a pundit on the subject of superheroes on a number of TV talk news programs actually raising her profile. * Majestic - Mr. Majestic is generally heralded as the first truly "super" hero to come to public awareness. First sighted and identified in the mid-1930's, Majestic would go on to become one of the most prominent heroes of World War II, forming an unofficial triumvirate with Wonder Woman and Maximum Man that became known as "The Big Three." He was also a founding member of the Justice Society of America and a mainstay of the All-Star Squadron. Sightings of him became more and more rare after the war, especially after the mid-60's. He has, however, been sighted several times in recent years, and is believed to be affiliated with the secretive team of supposed "heroes" known as the WildCATs. More disturbingly, video footage of him executing a villain in cold blood caused his reputation to take hit in some circles, but many still consider Majestros among Earth's greatest heroes, even if he does seem a fair bit more grim than he did in the "old days." * Superman * Jacob Marlowe - While it may be a contest as to whether it's Lex Luthor or Jacob Marlowe that would be voted "world's smartest man" it's no contest at all as to which business magnate most people would want to have a beer with. Marlowe is the Chairman and Chief Executive Officer of Halo Industries, and famous for a hard-drinking, hard-partying lifestyle coupled with a cantankerous attitude that never fails to provide the media with juicy sound-bites. Despite all that, Halo Corporation is probably the world's largest and most successful privately-owned business, so he's definitely got the business smarts as well. He's considered something of an intriguing eccentric by his peers and the general population, not only for his distinctive appearance (Marlowe is a dwarf) and biting wit, but because he's known to hang out with Nobel-winning biochemists, famous contemporary artists, and "renowned" exotic dancers...often all at the same time. He also did the whole "family member you never knew I had" thing before Bruce Wayne made it popular and recently adopted a young girl named Kara. * John Colt - Major John Colt was considered one of the major heroes of the World War II era. He was one of the first "mystery man" adventurers of the early 30's and eventually joined the US Military just prior to World War II. A founding member of the Justice Society of America, his excellent tactical skills and stellar reputation (along with his military ties) made him the perfect choice to serve as the commander of the All-Star Squadron. Under his leadership, the Squadron brought World War II to a close in Europe once the Spear of Destiny was in allied hands. He faded from public view after the retirement of most of the Justice Society, until he disappeared completely around 1965 and is presumed deceased. He is still upheld today as one of the greatest exemplars of patriotism, courage, and fortitude, and fondly remembered as one of the finest heroes of his era. * Wonder Woman * Booster Gold * Reno Bryce - Reno Bryce is a famous artist, primarily known for his contemporary paintings, though he also dabbles in sculpture and "industrial" artwork. He's been one of the hottest things going in the art world for about a decade and some change, made all the more so by a somewhat reclusive, secretive personality (though he does come across as polite and reasonably friendly in his few public appearances and interviews). A showing of new Bryce originals is a sure-fire way to guarantee a virtual "who's who" of celebrities looking to score an original. * Garfield Logan - Garfield Logan is best known as the alien child Tork on Space Trek: 2062. When the show was cancelled Garfield tried to get other work but his early role stuck with him and pretty much shot down his career. However with the show's post cancellation popularity and cult following he's still a regular face at Sci-Fi cons and a Will Wheaton-esque celebrity. * Oliver Queen - The billionaire who lived. Oliver Queen was presumed dead along with his father when their yacht the Queen's Gambit went down in the South China Sea. He was rescued five years later and has since become devoted to making up for lost time following the example of fellow billionaire Bruce Wayne in living a life of parties, fast cars and faster women. * Arthur Merlyn - Current president of the United States until January 2017. Arthur Merlyn is a true renaissance man Arthur Merlyn won medals in both archery and fencing in the 1988 Olympic Games before going to work for his family's company the Merlyn Global Group. A successful business man, he left Star City in the early 2000s after the death of his wife, upon his return he became involved in politics, winning the mayoral race in Star City on a tough anti-crime platform, then later rose to the Governor's mansion. Seen as a dynamic and fresh face with broad appeal he was nominated to run for president in 2012 and along with running mate Sam Lane, won the presidential election. Since coming to office, Merlyn has been praised for his handling of the Merge and his balanced approach to business, the environment and security. * Sam Lane - A former general in the US Army and the father of reporter Lois Lane. He was selected as Arthur Merlyn's running mate for his military experience and because he could deliver the East coast to go along with Merlyn's ties to the West. He is a staunch opponent of Superman and political ally of Lex Luthor, but is generally well respected and has a reputation for being tough but fair. * Rita Farr - Rita Farr was a woman who lived an enviable life despite her untimely death. She was a child star and Olympic athlete in her teens starring in her own sitcom "Hello Megan!" and winning gold in Olympic swimming in the 1988 games in Seoul, South Korea. She followed those successes with a number of film roles including several horror films, action films and a few dramatic roles before she was exposed to an unknown substance on-set in Africa and developed powers. She dropped out of the public eye until 1998 where she re-emerged as Elasti-Woman as part of the Doom Patrol. She later married teammate Steven Dayton, and the couple adopted child star Garfield Logan before their deaths in 2004 battling a criminal syndicate called the Brotherhood. Rita is commemorated by a star on the Walk of Fame, and she has been noted by both the heroes Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter as being one of their favorite actresses. News Sources Newspapers National * Daily Planet - Metropolis based with national subscriptions * The Tattler - A national gossip paper/tabloid Local * Gotham Gazette - Gotham City * Picture News - Central City/Keystone City * Star City Times - Star City * San Francisco Journal - San Francisco * Coast City Standard - Coast City * San Francisco Journal - San Francisco * Bludhaven Bulletin - Bludhaven * The Ivy - Ivy Town TV Category:Theme Category:Earth-24